Ascension?
by poet84
Summary: The Winchester boys meet up with another hunter's daughter and travel to Sunnydale, CA to help her friends with something called an Ascension The first story in the Long Road Ahead Series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural are the property of their owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.  
*This is the first story in my Long Road Home series that I posted on TTH. I have decided to add it here because I am probably going to close my TTH account. I hope you enjoy*

"Alright Bobby. Yeah we'll be there tomorrow morning at the latest." John ran his hand through his hair, "it's no problem Bobby, Kevin was my friend. Alright see ya then."

"What's going on dad?" Dean asked after his dad hung up.

"Kevin was killed last week working a case in Cambridge."

Dean couldn't help but notice that his dad looked like he aged ten years. There weren't many people John really called friends. Kevin was one of them. He knew the risks to the job, and he knew he couldn't save everyone, but it still weighed on him. John looked at Dean who knew his dad was upset but didn't know what to do. "So does Bobby want us to finish the hunt? Kill the thing that got Kevin?" He figured focusing on the job would be best.

"No his daughter was able to finish from what Bobby said. I don't know the details yet but Bobby said he would fill us in when we got to his place." John looked over at Sammy who was still sleeping. "Wake your brother up and pack the car. I'm gonna grab some provisions for the road. I wanna get to Bobby's as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Dean replied watching his dad walk out the door. He turned to Sam, "Sammy get up we gotta pack." When Sam didn't move Dean pushed him out of bed.

"What the hell Dean? Sam got up rubbing the side of his head.

"Pack up. Bobby needs us so were headed out." Dean turned and started throwing clothes into his bag.

John pulled up to Bobby's in his truck just after 2 a.m. followed by the boys in the impala. Bobby stepped out onto the porch to greet his friend.

"Hey Bobby what's up?"

"Hey boys, John."

"Bobby," John shook his friend's hand. The Winchesters followed Bobby inside. After taking their shots of holy water, the boys found themselves in Bobby's study.

"Sam. Dean. Why don't you boys go get some rest?"

Dean looked at his dad, "Dad..."

"I'm gonna get some sleep too. Give me a minute to talk to Bobby. We could all use some rest."

Sam and Dean looked at their dad then each other. They shrugged, turned, and left their dad to talk to Bobby. Before Sam opened the door to his usual room he grabbed Dean. "What's up Dean? Dad is acting weird and I know you know something."

Dean looked at Sam, "Kevin was killed. Dad said Bobby would fill us in when we got here. That's all I know."

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they both went into their rooms.

Sam wasn't sure what he should feel. He knew his dad was friends with Kevin, but unlike Dean he hadn't spent much time with the man. He knew that him and his wife were both hunters, they had two children and his wife was murdered along with their son. Other than that he didn't know much.

Sam stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, threw his bag in the corner, and threw himself on the bed ready to crash out. He landed right on top of a lump and it started moving.

For the first time since her dad died, Sarah was sleeping dreamlessly. All of a sudden she was awakened by something heavy hitting her and knocking the breath from her. Before she even realized it she had flipped whoever it was off of her, took the knife out from under her pillow, and had them pinned to the floor with the knife to their throat.

Bobby heard a loud thud and remembered that Sarah was in Sam's usual room. He ran upstairs just as Dean and John were busing the door open.

"Sarah!" Bobby yelled to get her attention so she wouldn't kill the boy. He threw the light switch and everyone had to blink to get their eyes adjusted.

"What the hell!?" Sam looked up at the girl sitting on top of him. She was looking at him funny then glanced up at Bobby, "Bobby?"

"Nice Sammy! We've been here what, twenty minutes and you've already got a girl all over you? Gotta say I'm impressed."

Dean, John, and Bobby all laughed as Sam's face grew ten shades of red. Sarah looked down and realized she was in a very provocative position with a strange boy. She felt her face grow hot and jumped up. She offered her hand to the boy and helped him up. "Sorry," she whispered.

When John finished laughing he turned to Sarah, "Well Sarah if your done attacking my son how about a hug?" John opened his arms wide and Sarah gave him a hug. Dean and Sam looked at their dad with their mouths wide open.

"Sam. Dean. This is Kevin's daughter Sarah. Sarah my boys."

Sarah waved and said "Hello," avoiding eye contact because she was still a little embarrassed about attacking Sam.

"Doesn't look like anyone is gonna be sleeping anytime soon thanks to you two idgits. Let's go downstairs and I'll explain everything." Bobby turned and went downstairs. Sarah looked around at the Winchesters and followed Bobby.

Dean looked at Sammy who was staring after the girl and laughed. "Shut up Dean," Sam muttered turning red faced again and followed his dad down the stairs.

Once they were all seated in the living room, Bobby looked at Sarah motioning for her to start. She fidgeted in her chair, "I'm not sure where to start."

"Why don't you tell us what happened with your dad? What was the job?" John offered.

"Well...actually...He wasn't out there for a job. He came to watch me graduate and found out that there were vampires nesting just outside of town."

"Wait a sec," Sam interrupted, "its January. Who graduates in January?"

"Sarah is a brainiac and graduated early," Bobby answered for her.

"Thanks." She blushed, "Anyway, after my graduation we went to scope it out. There were only three of them so we figured we could take 'em, no problem. Dad told me to wait outside. He took down two of them but the third jumped him," she looked down at her hands, "I killed it but it was too late. My dad was dead."

Dean still wasn't sure what this had to them. "So why exactly are we here?"

"Sarah is going to ride with us for a little while." Both Sam and Dean were shocked. "She has some friends in California that might need our help. Apparently all of the rumors about the Slayer and the hellmouth are true."

"Wait Slayer? Hellmouth? I'm lost." Dean just shook his head.

"A hellmouth is the center for mystical convergence and the Slayer is the one chosen to fight it. She has super strength, killer reflexes, and typically, a short lifespan." Sarah replied.

"So she's like a super hero?" Sam kinda liked the idea of going to California and working with a super hero.

"Something like that." Sarah laughed. Buffy would get a kick out of being called a super hero.

"So why would the Slayer need our help?" Dean was still confused and wasn't into teaming up with 'super slayer girl.'

"I found out some information on something called the 'Ascension'. Apparently it's something big. I'm hoping that if we can get there then Giles can explain."

"Who's Giles? Is he the watcher?" John hadn't heard the name but had heard about the Slayer's watcher.

"Yeah Giles is the watcher. He has a lot of information and might be able to help you in your search for that yellow eyed demon."

That got the attention of everyone in the room. John was willing to help this girl out because she was like family, but if she could get him closer to finding the demon that killed Mary he would do just about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

*This chapter contains the first lyric from Rush's Freewill. Again, no copyright infringement is intended*

Giles hung up the phone. Sarah was on the way to Sunnydale and she was bringing some hunters. He removed his glasses and proceeded to clean them as he thought about this new development. He knew there were others out there who hunted the evil that inhabited the world but he had never actually met any other than Sarah and her father.

Just then Buffy bounded in with Willow in tow. "Hey Giles, what's the what?"

Giles looked at Buffy and Willow and smiled, "Actually I may have some good news. It appears that Sarah has gathered some information about something called the Ascension and will arrive in a few days time."

Willow smiled and bounced up and down, "Ooh yay! I like Sarah!"

Giles smiled as well, "As do I. Besides you, she was the one person that didn't mind a good book."

"Yeah and her dad totally helped with that whole harvest thing. That was like what, two years ago? How old would she be now like fourteen?" Buffy added.

"She just turned fifteen," Willow smiled all proud; "I sent her a birthday card."

"Sup B. Willow. You look all happy. What's the sitch?" Faith jumped up and sat on the counter by Buffy.

"A friend is visiting. She and her dad kinda hunt the things that go bump in the night."

"Ah, hunters huh?" Faith cracked her knuckles, "Ran into one right after I was called. He was definitely fun." Faith smiled.

They had spent the whole night listening to stories about the Slayer and her friends. Sam was captivated by this girl and her stories, but there was one thing he couldn't figure out. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Sarah smiled, "I'm fifteen."

Dean looked at her confused. "Fifteen? I thought you said you just graduated?"

"She did. Like I said she's a brainiac," Bobby replied.

"Ugh, graduating high school at fifteen. I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with another geek."

"Hey jerk!" Sam exclaimed. John smacked Dean on the back of the head.

Sarah laughed before replying, "It's okay. I am a geek, but who said anything about high school?"

Bobby laughed and all of the Winchesters looked at her confused. "She didn't just graduate high school. She just graduated college."

They sat there staring at her dumbfounded for what seemed like forever. Then Sam spoke up, "So, what college did you go to?"

She knew this was going to really cement her nerd status but she replied, "Harvard."

"Well girl I knew you were advanced in school I just didn't know how advanced," John replied.

Sarah yawned. "I think it's time I got some sleep," she turned to head upstairs, "Ugh, Bobby? So I don't have anyone jumping on me again…where am I sleeping?"

Dean busted up laughing while Sam started blushing again, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Sam woke up to the sound of someone walking down the steps. He opened his eyes and saw Bobby stretching at the foot of the stairs. "Morning Bobby," Sam yawned and sat up.

"Afternoon kid," Bobby sniffed the air, "what's that smell?"

Sam stood up and caught a whiff of bacon, "Mmm…smells like breakfast."

They walked into the kitchen and saw Sarah flipping eggs and stirring something that looked like gravy. Sam couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with that little apron on. "What's with Susie homemaker?" Sam turned to see Dean enter the kitchen.

"Boy you better appreciate a home cooked meal while you got the chance. Mornin' Sarah."

"Morning boys," Sarah smiled, "I hope you're hungry. I made eggs, biscuits and gravy, and bacon."

"You didn't have'ta do that," Sam replied, although he was really glad she did.

"I woke up a little bit ago and needed to do something. I hate training alone so I made food."

"You can join us for our run after we eat," John offered then gave her a smile and looked at his boys, "Five miles today boys."

"I might take you up on that. I wanted to call Willow and let her know what's up too."

"Sure, I know you wanna get outta here soon so you, Dean, and Sam are gonna ride ahead to Sunnydale tomorrow. I gotta head to Pastor Jim's place then I'll join you."

"You're gonna lets us go to a hellmouth without you!?" Dean was thrilled that his dad was gonna trust him to do this but wasn't entirely comfortable.

"The Slayer is there and her watcher knows you're coming. He said he'll help you get Sammy enrolled in school," John looked Dean in the eye and set down the ground rules, "There will be no hunting and no going out, I don't want you causing any trouble before I get there. Do you understand me?"

Dean sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Don't worry John everything will be fine. I won't let them get into any trouble."

The look on Dean's face was priceless. Sam had to stifle a laugh. He was really starting to like this girl.

Sam was glad to be getting a break. He loved his dad but they got on each other's nerves all the time. Even just a few days was better than nothing. He threw his bag in the trunk and climbed in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean was arguing with Sarah about something so he rolled his window down so he could hear what it was about.

"Come on Dean; please…just let me pick the music? I promise you'll like it." Sam looked and saw her giving Dean her innocent face. If it was him he probably would have given her whatever she wanted.

"No way am I listening to Britney Spears, or some gay little boy band!"

"Good because if you did I would probably kill myself."

Dean looked at her warily, "What did you have in mind?"

"YES! Well I thought we could start with Rush or Zeppelin. But if that's not cool then I have many other tapes you might like."

"Maybe you're not such a geek after all," Dean smiled and Sam laughed. She had only been around a few days and Dean was letting her pick the music! He had been around for sixteen years and Dean wouldn't let him near the radio!

Sarah stayed quiet the first hour of the car ride but couldn't help herself when "Freewill" came over the stereo. "There are those who think that life if nothing left to chance..."

"Dude she is cooler than you are. I might have to trade you in," Dean laughed.

Sam smacked him, "Jerk."

Dean smacked him back, "Bitch."

Sarah liked the Winchester boys. She thought it was cute when they would fight. Dean was a total jerk sometimes but he really cared about his dad and Sam. Sam was definitely her favorite. He was smart and sweet. She had to admit that she had a little crush on him. It might have been the fact that he was her age, but she really did think he was handsome.

Sam turned to her, "Why did you stop singing?"

"I was too entertained by the two of you."

Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror, "Well if we get hard up we can just stick you in a karaoke contest." They all laughed.

Sam was paying more attention to Sarah than the radio when he heard Dean say, "What the hell is this?" Sam listened to the song on the radio and laughed.

"It's the Violent Femmes. Haven't you heard this before?"

"It sounds like a crack head song." Sarah and Sam just laughed.

They pulled into a ratty motel just outside of Salt Lake City to rest. Dean was exhausted and crashed out the second they stepped into the room. Sarah and Sam had slept for the last little while and decided to get some food at the Denny's across the street so that Dean could sleep. They ordered their food and scarffed it down.

"So what was college like?" Sam hadn't really thought too hard about college because he doubted his dad would ever let him go.

"It was alright I guess. I had a different experience than most because I was so much younger than everyone. I didn't exactly go to keggers, or pledge sororities, or whatever else college kids do. I did my work and left."

"So you didn't have any fun?" How could you go to college and not have fun?

Sarah giggled, "I had fun. I got invited to go to those parties but it wasn't really my scene. Although I did go to one long enough to watch some guy do a keg stand and puke all over the place."

Sam liked the way she laughed. She had lost her entire family, but she didn't close up and push people away the way his dad did. Looking at her he realized that a strand of her hair was caught in her mouth. Without realizing what he was doing he brushed it out of her mouth. She smiled so he let himself off the hook. They grabbed a burger and fries for Dean then walked back to the motel room.

"Where did you two go?" Dean looked at Sam and sneered which made Sam blush.

"We got some food. Thought you might want to sleep a little."

Dean started inhaling the food momentarily forgetting about his brother and Sarah watching him. "I'm gonna jump in the shower." She grabbed her things and went in the bathroom.

Dean smiled at Sam and raised an eyebrow, "So? Anything happen while I was out?"

"No, nothing happened. We ate that's it."

"Come on little brother I saw the way you were looking at her in the car," Sam rolled his eyes but Dean continued, "besides what good is it to have dad away if you're not gonna take advantage of it?"

"Dean!? Come on!" Sam kicked off his shoes and lay down. "Tell me you don't think she's cute and I'll leave you alone."

"Good night Dean."

"Knew it. So you gonna kiss her or what?"

"Shut up." Sam put a pillow over his head to hide the blush from his brother.

Dean laughed. Just then he got an idea. He opened the door and closed it. "Whew girl you probably shouldn't be walkin' around in a towel."

Sam pulled the pillow off of his head and looked around. Once he realized Dean was screwing with him he threw the pillow at his head. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sarah listened to the exchange between Sam and Dean. She couldn't help but blush. Dean was probably just bugging Sam, but she still liked the idea that he might like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunnydale looked like any other town they had been to. It was small but not too small. They had been to towns that didn't even have a Starbucks. It didn't seem like the kind of town that demons would want to live let alone vampires.

That was still a hard one to swallow. As far as the Winchester boys had known vampires were extinct or didn't exist. It wasn't until they met Sarah that they realized that vampires were a lot more common than people realized. Not to mention there wasn't just one kind of vampire.

They found a cheap motel to check into and get cleaned up. Sarah looked at the clock. It was almost eleven which meant that the scoobies would be breaking for lunch soon. Sarah hurried Sam and Dean out the door and straight to Sunnydale High. They pulled up out front just in time to see Willow and Buffy walking toward a picnic table.

Sarah jumped out of the car, "Willow! Buffy!" She didn't even give them a chance to react when she plowed into them wrapping them in a huge hug. "Sarah!" They replied in unison.

"Hey is that my favorite little college girl?" Xander came up from behind and stole her from Buffy and Willow giving her a squeeze. Sarah laughed and pointed to herself, "Ex-college girl. I am officially done with school. I can be lazy bum girl now."

They all laughed and Sam and Dean just watched not really sure what to do. "You may need to go back to school. You're starting to sound like us," another laugh. Oz walked up and put his arm around Willow's waist. "What did I miss?"

"Ooh is this the cutie pie guitar player that stole my Willow's heart?"

Willow grinned from ear to ear. "Oz this is Sarah." Oz nodded toward her, "Hey."

"Hey back," she turned toward the Winchester brothers, "speaking of heys this is Sam Winchester and his brother Dean. They are two of the hunters I told Giles about. Their dad will be here in a few days. Guys this is Xander, Buffy, Willow, and Oz."

The boys waved and muttered a quick, "Hi." Dean looked Buffy over. There was no way this cute little thing could be the big bad Slayer. Besides what kind of name is "Buffy" anyway?

Buffy noticed the look Dean was giving her, "Is there a problem?"

"You're the Slayer? Sorry baby but you don't look like much."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, "Looks can be deceiving," was all she said. Sarah was trying very hard not to laugh. If Dean didn't watch his mouth he was going to find out exactly what a Slayer was first hand.

Giles was filing books away when the scoobies walked in followed by the Winchesters. "Giles!"

"Oh hello," Sarah gave him a quick hug, "it's nice to see you again Sarah."

Sarah smiled, "Giles this is Sam and Dean Winchester," She gestured to the boys, "John will be here in a few days."

"V-very good," he went to shake the boys hands, "I suppose we should go and see Principal Snyder. Your father gave me your information and I was able to get the paperwork filled out. All you will have to do is hand it to the secretary and speak with Snyder," Giles handed them some papers.

"Snyder is a total worm so be careful what you guys say to him," Buffy added.

"I bet Sam and Dean can handle him. They can be respectful when they need to be," Sarah jabbed an elbow into Dean's side and gave him a stern look.

Dean jabbed her back, "Yeah not a problem."

"That guy was a total dick!" Dean had never been a fan of authority figures but that guy was the worst.

"Yeah." Sam was still reeling.

"Forget him. It's not like your gonna be here long."

Sam looked at his brother, "What do you think dad is planning? Sarah said this ascension thing isn't gonna be for a while from what she can tell."

"I don't know Sammy."

"So I am trying to narrow down when this ascension thing will take place. I didn't have a lot of information to draw from which is where you come in."

Giles put down the book he was holding and turned to her, "I'm not sure how much information I can come up with. Since the council terminated my services, my resources have been reduced greatly."

Sarah sighed. She didn't like being in the dark. "It's okay Giles we'll figure it out."

"Yes, yes I'm sure we will," Giles gave her a small smile.

Just then the Winchesters walked in. "I hate this school already and I don't even have to go here!"

Giles gave them a knowing smile, "Snyder?"

"Yeah, that guy needs his ass kicked." Dean sat at the table and put his feet up. Giles immediately pushed his feet off of the table.

"Snyder is the least of our worries. Right now we need to try and find what information we can on the ascension."

"I thought Sarah said that we didn't need to worry about that for a while?" Dean wasn't really into doing research right now.

"I said it wasn't going to happen for a while, not that we don't need to worry about it." Dean groaned.

"Let me find some books that might be helpful first and then we will begin research."

"Let's get outta here. We still need to call dad and tell him were here and give him an update."

The boys got up to leave, but Sam noticed that Sarah didn't make a move to leave, "You coming?"

Sarah got up to leave, "Tell the gang that I'm staying at the Sunnydale motel room 19 okay? Tell them to come see me or at least call and we can hang out tonight."

"Of course Sarah."

As they left the library Dean looked at Sarah, "My dad said no going out remember?"

Sarah looked up at him and repeated what he said to Sam that day in Salt Lake, "What good is it to have your dad away if you're not gonna take advantage of it? Remember?" She smiled and walked away.

Dean thought about it for a second then bent over laughing. Sam looked at him confused and asked, "What's so funny?"

"That's what I said to you!" Sam thought about it for a minute before remembering the conversation they had while Sarah was suppose to be in the shower and he blushed. She heard all of it!

Sam grabbed a book the moment they walked in the door to avoid Sarah and his brother. Dean knew exactly what his brother was doing and decided to make him uncomfortable. "I'm gonna run up to the BK down the street and get us some food. You two stay here," Dean put on his best stern face, "and no funny business while I'm gone!"

Sarah wanted to join in the fun so she added, "No promises." Sam and Dean both looked at her shocked and she busted up laughing. Dean caught on and laughed too then walked out and shut the door.

"Sorry Sam I just had to. You forgive me right?" Sarah gave him her puppy dog face.

She looked so pathetic. She bat her big hazel eyes at him and he crumbled. He looked away and mumbled, "Fine."

She was gonna go give him a great big hug when there was a knock at the door. Sarah got up and looked through the peep hole. Willow was standing outside next to Xander. Sarah threw the door open wide, "Hi guys! Come on in."

"Hey Sarah. Hi Sam." Willow waved.

Xander put his arm around Sarah, "So we're hittin' the Bronze tonight. You comin'? The whole gang is gonna be there and Oz's band is even gonna play. You can meet Faith."

"Fun will be had by all." Oz added.

Willow looked at Sam, "You and your brother can come too. It's kinda the only thing to do around here besides the mall."

"I don't know Dean does like to look at women's clothing all day." Sarah looked at Sam and winked.

Sam smiled and added, "Yeah, but only when the women are wearing the clothing."

Dean walked in to find everyone there and he wasn't too happy. "Hey Dean everyone is going to the Bronze tonight wanna come?"

"What's the 'Bronze'?"

Xander looked at Dean and explained, "It's a teen club. Oz's band is playing, there are pool tables, basically it's the hangout spot."

Sarah pulled out her puppy dog face again. It seemed to work on all of the Winchesters. Sam stifled a laugh. "I thought you were supposed to keep us out of trouble?" Dean looked over at Sam and got an idea. "Alright but if we get caught it's all your fault," Dean pointed at Sarah.

She smiled a mischievous smile and replied, "Deal!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was sitting at the table talking to Dean and Willow while Buffy, Xander, and Sarah danced. He kept looking over at them when he thought his brother wasn't looking but of course Dean was paying attention. "Hey Sammy you might wanna close your mouth. You're starting to drool." Sam blushed. He hated when Dean embarrassed him. At least Sarah wasn't over here.

"Who's drooling?" The boys looked up to see a really hot brunette chick standing next to Willow. She almost looked like she could be Sarah's sister.

"Hey Faith. Guys this is Faith she's the other Slayer."

"Wait what happened to there can be only one?" Dean was getting more confused by this Slayer crap by the minute.

"I died. But it was only for like a minute," Buffy walked up to Faith followed by Sarah and Xander.

"Hey B what's with the hotties?" She looked Dean up and down and licked her lips. Then her eyes slid to Sam.

"They're hunters. They came here with Sarah." Buffy pointed at the tall brunette taking a seat next to Sam. She looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Ah she's the uber-brain you guys were talking about in the library. The one whose old man was a hunter right?"

"That's me. You must be Faith."

"Oh goodie I'm famous."

"Buffy aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Cordelia walked up and touched Sam and Dean's arms.

"Dean, Sam this is Cordelia."

Dean looked at Cordelia followed by each of the girls around the table. "Well they sure do know how to grow 'em in California. Everywhere you look, gorgeous women."

Cordelia giggled, "Such a charmer. What about you? Are you as charming as your friend here?"

Sam didn't know what to say and Dean was going to answer for him but Sarah got there first. "What's wrong Cordelia? You sleep with all the guys your own age? Is that why you're hitting on a guy that's almost three years younger than you?"

"Damn B your little friends got bite. I like her."

"You really should be careful where you sit," Cordelia sniped looking at Dean, "you wouldn't want to be associated with losers." She walked away and everyone started laughing.

Dean followed Cordelia with his eyes admiring how good she looked in that mini skirt before turning back toward the Slayers. "So ladies," He put his arms around their shoulders and gave them his most charming smile, "how would you like to show me your idea of a good time?" Both girls raised their eyebrows at him, but Faith smiled and squeezed into him.

Sarah leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "I think he just bit off more than he can chew." Sam turned and whispered back, "I don't know about that. Dean has a pretty big mouth." They both started laughing causing everyone to stare at them.

Dean knew they were laughing about him so he decided it was time to turn the tables. He winked at Sam, "First, while I have you here, can I ask your opinion on something?" Sam wondered what his brother was up to, but since he winked at him it couldn't be good.

Buffy looked at Sarah, "You can ask them. Sarah, come help me with something will ya?" Sarah looked confused but got up and followed Buffy toward the bar.

Faith bumped Dean with her hip, "So what did ya wanna know cutie?"

"Sam has a crush on Sarah but is too chicken shit to do anything about it. What is your advice?" Sam's face flushed. He got up and started for the door. "Sammy? Where ya goin'?" Dean went to follow his brother but Xander stopped him. "You might wanna let him calm down a minute. He probably just needs some cool air."

Once they were far enough away from the table Buffy turned Sarah towards her, "So tell me. What's the deal with you and Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Sam with the flirting. You totally like him admit it."

Sarah blushed and turned away. She saw Sam headed for the door looking very upset. "Hey I'll be right back okay." Buffy saw Sam hit the door at the same time she noticed Sarah walking away.

"Sam?" Sarah looked around for a minute then started walking down the alley. She wasn't sure which way Sam went but figured she better find him before something else did. She turned the corner and saw Sam getting thrown up against a dumpster. "Sam!" She pulled out the stake she was carrying in her boot and went after the vampire.

The vampire punched Sam and turned toward the girl. Sarah saw Sam slump to the ground just as she reached the vamp. She tackled him to the ground and staked him before he could lay a hand on her. "Are you okay?" She helped Sam to his feet.

"Yeah. A little embarrassed but okay." He went to raise his hand to push his hair back but pain shot through his arm. "Ugh that hurts."

Sarah looked at his arm then at his back. It looked like he cut his back pretty good against the dumpster. "Come on let's have Dean drive us back to the motel so I can patch you up."

"I would rather not deal with Dean right now. Besides he would be pissed if he found out I was hurt."

"Then let's at least call him and tell him we'll meet him back there."

"Fine."

"Since we're walking you can tell me why you were so upset in there. I mean, I did have to come save you so I should get to know why I had to." She looked at him and smiled, but he looked very pale all of a sudden.

Sarah called Dean and told him they were walking home. He said he would come and pick them up but she told him not to. Sam was still pretty mad at his brother. When they reached the motel Sam still hadn't told her what was bugging him.

"Alright take off your shirt so I can clean that cut. Where did Dean put the first aid kit?"

"I think it's in the bathroom. If it's not there it's in the impala."

Sarah walked out of the bathroom carrying the first aid kit which looked more like a tool box. Sam sat on the edge of the bed with his back toward Sarah and took his shirt off. He felt pretty self conscious sitting there half naked in front of Sarah. She didn't mind at all though. At first glance he seemed lanky and a little awkward but now that she saw him without a shirt she realized that he was actually quite muscular. She stood there admiring him for a second before remembering that she was supposed to be bandaging him up.

She poured some antiseptic on a clean cloth and went to sit behind Sam. She sat on one leg and rested the other against his. She touched his back just above the cut and he shivered. "Must be chilly." She thought as she began to clean the wound. She got distracted when he rested his arm on her leg. She figured it would be best if she finished bandaging him up and moved away.

She was applying the bandage to his back when Dean came walking in. "Ah so this is why you didn't want me to drive you home."

Sam jumped up, "Dean…"

"It's okay. Faith is staying a couple doors down. I'll just go see if she wants to have some fun while I wait for you two to get done." Sarah and Sam were both turning a very bright shade of red so he added, "There are condoms in my bag. Better safe than sorry."

He shut the door and laughed. At least he had an excuse to go visit Faith. She definitely seemed like the kind of girl that enjoyed a good time.

Sarah started laughing. She couldn't help it, she giggled when she was nervous. Sam felt like running from the room. He was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at her. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he turned. "I didn't get the bandage on yet. You jumped up too fast."

"Oh…okay." Sam turned and let her fasten the bandage. "Ugh…Sorry about that…he can be a real jerk."

"It's not your fault. Look on the bright side. At least he didn't stay long enough to see that you got hurt right?" He looked at her and gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah, right."

"Should we go after him? I'm sure I could find out which room is Faith's." She was really hoping he would say no. She really wasn't up for anymore embarrassing confrontations. Plus she never really got to be alone with Sam.

"No. I think I've had enough embarrassment for one night. I don't really feel like interrupting Dean and Faith during their 'fun'."

"Is that why you left the Bronze? Did Dean do something to embarrass you?"

"Yeah but I would rather not talk about it. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. I vote horror movie if there is one."

Sarah grabbed her pajamas out of her bag and headed toward the bathroom while Sam looked for a movie. When she walked out she noticed that Sam had put on a shirt and sweats. "Damn. Why couldn't he leave the shirt off?" She shook her head trying to shake that thought right out.

Sam tried to not look up when Sarah came out of the bathroom. It didn't work. She was wearing tiny black shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. He decided to crawl under the covers and put his legs up so that he didn't embarrass himself more.

Sarah climbed onto her bed but it was too hot for covers. She laid back and put one leg up. She forced herself to focus on the TV and watch whatever movie it was that Sam picked. They had a Friday the 13th marathon on so he chose that.

He refused to let himself look at her. He was trying really hard to focus on the movie but it was dull and he found himself stealing glances at her. He wondered what she would do if he went and sat down next to her and maybe put his arm around her. Maybe he could tell her that the wound on his back was hurting again. He very clearly remembered what it was like to have her sitting against his back. She even let him put his hand on her leg.

He looked over at her again. He was about to open his mouth and say something but Dean opened the door. "Hey kids have fun?" The sneer he gave them made them both turn red.

Sarah looked at him and frowned. "Nothing happened. Did you have fun with Faith? Must not have been that great if your back already." Sam smiled.

"Ah Faith wasn't back from patrolling yet. I just went and got some grub. I think I might try again later." Dean wagged his eyebrows and grabbed some clothes. He disappeared to take a shower.

Sam looked at Sarah, "Think she turned him down?"

She smiled and shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was enjoying making Sam and Sarah uncomfortable. When he got out of the shower he kicked Sam off of the bed knowing that Sarah would let him sit on hers. Every time the characters on the movie would start going at it he would clear his throat and sneer at them causing them both to blush. He laughed when they fell asleep on each other and decided he could give them even more crap about it in the morning.

Someone knocked at the door waking Dean up. He looked at the clock and groaned. "Who the hell would be knocking at 3:18 am?" He sat up and looked at Sam and Sarah who were still sleeping. He opened the door and saw Faith standing there.

"Ready for that good time?" She didn't even give him a chance to answer. She pushed him against the open door and started kissing him. He pushed her away and motioned to his brother and Sarah sleeping two feet away. It didn't even phase her. She pulled him out and toward her room.

Sam woke up long enough to see Dean get pulled out of the room by Faith. He started to sit up and realized that Sarah was laying on his arm. He gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear which caused her to turn towards him and moan. He froze. Her face was less than an inch away from his. He slid his hand onto her side to try and roll her away because he knew he wouldn't get any sleep with her so close. Instead, when she felt his hand on her side, she slid closer and wrapped her leg around him.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. When that didn't work he sat up and slid out from under her waking her up. "What?"

"Go back to sleep. It's okay."

"Mmm…I was so comfy though." She rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Sam seriously considered crawling back in bed but knew that he would just be getting himself into trouble. He headed into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

Sarah woke up and looked around. Sam was in the other bed and Dean was nowhere to be found. She sat up and pulled the blankets off of her. She looked at Sam for a little while. She swore that Sam had been sleeping in her bed. Where was Dean?

She grabbed her clothes and jumped in the shower. She let the hot water run over her skin for a while before jumping out. She lifted up her clothes and realized that she hadn't grabbed any underwear. "Crap!" She opened the door hoping Sam was still asleep and peeked out. From the look of it he was out cold.

She crept out toward her bag and started rifling through it. She found some clean underwear and turned to see Sam sit up in bed. "OH!" She ran for the bathroom almost dropping her towel.

Sam saw a blur of white and heard the bathroom door slam. He looked over and saw Sarah wasn't in bed and Dean still wasn't back. He ran his hand through his hair and got out of bed. He knocked on the bathroom door wondering if Sarah would be done yet.

"I'll be out in a second." She slumped against the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" Why was she apologizing for using the bathroom?

She blushed, "The almost peep show. I thought you were still asleep." She moved past him toward her bag.

He shook his head and went in to use the bathroom. Almost peepshow? It hit him then what the white blur was. He opened the door and looked at her. He almost asked her about it but thought better. Instead, he grabbed his clothes and toothbrush and went to get dressed.

Dean walked in a little while later carrying doughnuts and coffee. He even brought milk for Sarah because he was tired of her bitching about how she hates coffee. Sam grabbed the bag of doughnuts from his brother. "How was Faith?"

"As good as I thought she would be." He sat down at the little table and started eating.

Sarah looked up from the doughnut Sam gave her, "Wait, Faith? That's where you were?"

The look on Dean's face answered her question and he knew it so he went back to his doughnut. Sam looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I would have told you," he took a drink of his coffee and continued, "but you and Sam looked so cute cuddling that I didn't want to disturb you."

"I thought you slept in the other bed?"

Dean looked at Sam, "Ugh…yeah I moved over there after Dean left." He looked down suddenly very interested in his doughnut.

"Hey Sarah can you run and get my phone out of the impala? I think I left it in there last night and dad is supposed to be calling me soon."

"Sure Dean." He threw her the keys and walked out the door knowing that Dean just wanted to talk to Sam.

"What's up Sammy? Why would you move out of bed with a cute chick to sleep alone?"

"I wasn't gonna be able to sleep with her so close." He took a swig of his coffee and looked away.

"Who said you had to sleep? Dude, we seriously need to get you laid!"

"Just because you lost your virginity when you were my age doesn't mean I have to. Now can we drop it please?"

"Fine but I still say you should go for it." Sam just ignored him.

Dean hung up the phone. "Hey so dads gonna be here on Wednesday morning. He wants us packed and ready to move in to the place he's renting that afternoon."

Sam looked up from his book, "What?"

"Yeah I guess we're gonna be stayin' here a little while."

There was a knock at the door. Dean looked through the eyepiece and saw Buffy, "It's for you." Sarah opened the door for her friend. "Hey Buff what's up?"

"Well you didn't come back to the Bronze last night and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Sarah looked back at the boys. "Yeah everything is fine. Hey you wanna go for a walk? I could use some fresh air."

Buffy caught on fast, "Yeah let's go."

"I'll be back in a little bit." Before Dean could stop her she shut the door.

Buffy smiled, "So what did you wanna tell me?"

"Sam got attacked by a vampire last night after he left. I was able to dust him but he doesn't want Dean to know."

That wasn't exactly what she expected her to say. "Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"He's fine. His back got sliced on something but I bandaged it up."

Buffy let out a small laugh, "That sounds familiar."

"Huh?"

"Seventeenth birthday party. I told you about the Judge right?" Sarah just shook her head. "Well Spike and Drusilla were assembling him, and Angel and I intercepted one of his arms. Angel was gonna take it far away but we got jumped by their vamps and had to hide. I cut my back, Angel checked it out, and the next thing I know Angel is back to being Angelus."

"Wait. That's when you and Angel…"

Buffy smiled.

"Oh wow. I hadn't heard the whole story."

She laughed then looked at Sarah, "You and Sam didn't…"

"Oh god no! I'm fifteen!"

Buffy laughed, "Just checking. It'd be okay if you did you know. He is totally doable."

Sarah smacked her on the arm. "Buffy!"

"His brother too. Although, total perv."

"I'm not listening to this anymore."

"Just cause you're not having sex doesn't mean you can't make with the smoochies."

Sarah just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sarah and Dean were packed and ready to go when John arrived Wednesday morning. They were surprised to see Pastor Jim with him. "Hey dad. Hey Pastor Jim. What's up?"

They walked over to the two older men. "Hi kids. Let's get over to the house I rented and I will explain why Jim is here."

Dean and Sarah followed them over to a small white and brown house about a mile from the high school. It wasn't much but it had three rooms and a little yard. They set their stuff in their rooms then sat down to wait for John's explanation.

"Kids Jim is here to enroll Sarah in school."

"WHAT!? I just graduated college and you want to throw me back in high school!?"

"Sarah, you know the Slayer and her friends. You will be our link to them."

"Hello! Sam goes to school with them. He can be your link."

"Sarah, Sam doesn't know them as well as you do. Plus I've heard what kinds of things happen at that school and I'd feel better if you were there with Sam."

As mad as she was Sarah knew she was going back to school. She decided it wasn't worth fighting because he would get his way. Pastor Jim put his hand on her shoulder, "It won't be so bad. You already know everything. Besides wouldn't you rather be with your friends than stuck in this house all day?"

She hated to admit it, but he had a point. It hadn't even been three days that Sam had been in school and she wanted to kill Dean. "Fine, but I don't want anyone giving me any crap if I cut a class or two. Deal?"

"Sarah, we need to keep a low profile. We're gonna try and get you into as many of Sam's classes as we can. So why don't you go with Jim down to the school and register while Dean and I unpack."

"Okay," she looked at Jim, "how are you going to register me? I graduated remember?"

"That's what took us so long. I was getting you a new identity." He handed her a manila envelope filled with a birth certificate, social security card, shot record, and everything else they would need to enroll her. "Your name is Sarah Miller and Jim is your dad. While you're there give this to Mr. Giles. It's the information on the demon you wanted. Get going, I want you at school tomorrow." She turned and saw Dean trying not to laugh. *Smack* The manila envelope hit him right in the face and she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Contains some dialogue from "Bad Girls" Season 3 BTVS

Sarah and Jim were on their way to the library to give Giles the packet on John's demon when they saw Faith headed the same direction. "Faith!"

She turned and slowed down to let them catch up. "Hey kid what brings you to good ole Sunnydale High?"

"I got talked into registering. Yay me. What're you up to?"

"Checkin' in with Giles and B. Maybe doin' a little training."

They opened the doors and saw Buffy and Giles talking to some uptight British guy who turns to acknowledge Faith. "Ah, this is perhaps Faith."

She looked at him then at Buffy and Giles, "New watcher."

"New watcher." They replied in unison.

She snickers. "Screw that."

Sarah stifled a laugh and the new watcher looked at her. She just puts her arms up and shrugs. Buffy looks at Giles, "Now why didn't I just say that?"

"Uh, Buffy, would you…"

"I'll go see if I can get her back," she slips off of the table, "don't say anything terribly interesting while I'm gone."

Sarah couldn't help laughing that time. "And who might I ask are you?"

Giles ignored Wesley and approached her, "What can I do for you Sarah?"

"This is for you. It's the information you needed from John." She handed him the envelope.

"Ah, yes, thank you." He looked to Pastor Jim. "So you're not John Winchester?"

"Oh sorry, Giles this is Pastor Jim. Pastor Jim, Rupert Giles."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Giles."

"Pleasure, and please call me Giles. I'll look at this tonight and see what I can't find out for you." He started to turn away, "If I find anything should I give it to Sam?"

Sarah frowned, "No. I just got enrolled so I can help you and keep an eye on Sam. I'll be here tomorrow."

"Very well then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Wesley turned to Giles, "Who exactly are they?"

"They're friends. They are also hunters who have offered to help." Before Wesley could annoy him further he walked into his office and shut the door.

Sarah decided to wait for Sam instead of going home with Pastor Jim. She sat down on one of the concrete benches right by the door and looked at her schedule. They had been able to match her schedule with Sam's so at least she would have him to talk to. It was also good that Sam was smart. Several of his classes were AP so she could deal with that.

A loud chime went off signaling the end of school. Sarah stood on top of the bench so that she would be able to catch Sam. She didn't have to wait long. Sam was walking out flanked by Xander and Oz. Sarah was happy to see that he was getting along with her friends so well.

"I can't believe you dated Cordelia."

"I'm tellin' ya man it's the hellmouth. It makes people do crazy things."

Sam looked up at Sarah and smiled. "Hey Sarah, your boy Sam just got himself his first taste of the hellmouth." Xander patted him on the back and Oz nodded.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Xander and Sam laughed. Oz smiled and replied, "He's fine. He just survived a full hour with Cordelia."

Sarah laughed, "Dangerous."

"So are you two gonna meet us at the Bronze tonight? They have two for one cover."

"My dad got into town today so I doubt we'll be going anywhere."

"We'll try. No promises though." She grabbed Sam's hand and started pulling him away, "If we don't see you tonight, then we'll talk tomorrow."

They walked off of the campus and down the first street. Sam looked down at his hand which was still holding Sarah's. "So guess who's all registered for classes starting tomorrow."

He looked at her confused, "Who?"

"Sarah Miller."

"Okay?"

"It's me. Your dad wants me to be his liaison to Giles and Buffy. He also wants me to stick with you and make sure your okay."

Sam rolled his eyes. Now his dad was sending a babysitter to watch him? Sarah saw his expression and tugged on his hand to get him to look at her, "Look, you know you can take care of yourself, and I know you can take care of yourself. Your dad is just worried. He wants to make sure your safe. And look our schedules even match."

She handed him her class schedule. At least if he had to have a babysitter he was glad it was her and not Dean. "Can we slow down? I'm not in a big rush to get home."

"Sure. Ooh look, carnations." She dropped his hand and leaned over to pick one of the flowers. Carnations were her favorite flower. Not as commercial or superficial as roses. She held it out towards Sam to sniff but he shook his head no.

They started walking again but kept the pace nice and slow. Sam saw a park and used it as an excuse to grab her hand again. He pulled her over to a bench and sat down. She pointed to a brown and white house across the way, "That is our new home. At least for the moment."

Sam didn't really care. It was just another place to him. He liked it here in Sunnydale, even with the hellmouth, but it wasn't going to be home. He sighed. Sarah knew something was wrong with him. He was probably still mad that his dad didn't trust him enough to go to school on the hellmouth without a babysitter.

Her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller Id and answered, "Hey John."

"Where are you? Are you guys okay?"

"Yes we're fine. We're at the park across the way. We can see the house from here."

"Well get home. We need to get some things to tide us over and I would rather you guys were here where I know you're safe."

"We'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Come on we need to get home."

Dean met them on the front porch. His eyes went straight to their hands and he smirked. "What took you two so long?"

Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with Dean right now. "I didn't wanna come home right away."

He let go of Sarah's hand and pushed past Dean. "What's his deal?"

Sarah watched him go, "He's not too happy about your dad sending a babysitter to watch him at school."

"Yeah I was pretty shocked too but it is the hellmouth. Sammy's gotta realize that it's dangerous here."

"He knows. He just doesn't like being treated like a kid." She walked inside the house.

John was staring down the hall towards Sam and Dean's bedroom when she walked in. Sarah couldn't watch Sam and Dean be treated like prisoners so she walked over and put her hand on John's shoulder, "Hey John can we talk for a minute?"

"Alright but make it fast. I wanna get to the store and get stocked up before it gets too late."

"Sam and I got invited to go out with Buffy and the gang tonight. They're going to this teen club called the Bronze and we really want to go." John started to shake his head no, "Dean was invited too. Plus we will be with both Slayers." She knew he was worried but they couldn't remain locked up forever. "They can handle themselves. You trained them well. Look, just think about it while you're gone okay? If you keep them locked up constantly they are going to grow to resent you."

"I'll think about it." He stood up and put his arm around her, "You just sounded so adult. You normally talk like any other teenager. It makes it hard to remember that you just graduated college." She smiled up at him.

"You ready dad?"

"We'll be back in a little bit. If you have any trouble, call us."

"Will do."

After John and Dean left Sarah knocked on Sam's door. "Come in." She opened the door and saw Sam reclining on his bed reading an American History book. "Hey," she walked over to his bed and sat down, "you okay?"

He kind of half smiled, "Yeah I'm okay. Just doin' homework."

"Well, how about you forget about history and come hang out with me?" She gave him a thousand watt smile and reached for his book, "I promise I am much more fun."

He laughed and let her take the book from him. "So what'd you have in mind?"

"Don't know yet. We could train, or play a game, maybe watch a movie, talk, beyond that I'm open for suggestions."

He sat up, "Talk about what?"

"Maybe about what's buggin' you."

He sighed and looked down. "I just wish we could try to lead a somewhat normal life, but nope. We never stay anywhere long enough to make friends, get a girlfriend, or even remember people's names. It would be nice to just stay in one place, even if it was only for a few months. I know Dean said we were staying here for a while but that could change…especially with my dad."

"There's a good chance we will be staying. Apparently this ascension thing is a big deal. I'm talking apocalypse big. John wouldn't walk away from that."

"Yeah I guess not."

Sarah nudged him, "So what do I have to do to get you out of this funk you're in?"

Sam could think of a few things but didn't want to mention them for fear of getting hit. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a little after six when John and Dean pulled into the driveway. They had been able to grab everything they needed to get by for the next week. Sarah walked out to help grab groceries followed by Sam. After they got everything put away Sam decided to head into his room. He really didn't feel like fighting with his dad and he knew that if he stayed out here, he would.

Before Sam could get away John spoke up, "So what time were you gonna meet your friends tonight?"

Sarah jumped up and gave him a hug. Sam turned and looked at his dad, "You're actually gonna let us go out?"

"Yeah, but with a few conditions. First, I want you to call me and check in every so often. Second, no hunting. And third, if it gets too late I want you to call me and one of us will pick you up," he looked at Sam then Sarah, "got it?"

Sarah gave him a salute followed by, "Yes, sir!"

"Thanks dad." He couldn't believe his dad was actually letting him go out.

"One more thing. I want you two home by ten thirty. No later. You both have school tomorrow."

"Not a problem." She grabs Sam's hand and whispers, "Let's go before he changes his mind." He turned back toward his dad, "Thanks dad."

" Yeah, thanks, bye!" She gave them a short wave and pulled Sam towards the door.

Sam shut the door and followed Sarah down the walkway. "How did you get him to agree to this?"

"I have my ways." She was glad to see that he was smiling.

He laughed, "I don't know how you did it but thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is it just me or has Buffy been spending way too much time with Faith?"

"Come on Will, they're doing the bonding thing. You know Slayer to Slayer." Xander thought about that for a second then shook the images of Buffy and Faith 'bonding' out of his head.

"I know. It's just that Buffy was suppose to be at my house studying for the chemistry final but instead she just blew me off to hang out with Faith." Willow was in full pout mode.

"Cheer up Will. Things'll get back to normal. It's like when you get a new toy for Christmas or your birthday and you only wanna play with it. After a while it gets old and you go back to your other toys."

"Not helping."

Xander looked up and saw Sarah and Sam walking in the door. They immediately moved to join their friends. "Hey look who's here. Please tell Willow that Buffy is not abandoning us."

"Buffy is not abandoning you. Why would you think Buffy was abandoning you?"

Willow looked at her and mumbled, "Faith."

"Ah don't worry Willow, your Buffy's best friend. She wouldn't abandon you. Besides how would she ever pass any of her classes without you." Sarah nudged her hoping for a smile.

"I guess you guys are right. We don't need Buffy. We can have our own fun."

"That's the spirit Will. Now let's make with the merry."

Sam wasn't use to people being so carefree. That's why he liked Xander. The guy knew what was out there. He even helped fight it, but he didn't let it affect him too bad. He watched them all laughing and joking. Nobody looked down on him or Sarah because they were younger. They just incorporated them into the group. It was a nice change.

Willow and Sarah watched as the boys played pool. Sarah considered telling them that Sam was taught to hustle pool but refrained. She decided they could figure it out on their own. Oz and Willow left around nine. She wanted to get home just in case Buffy showed up after patrolling. Xander left soon after, leaving Sam and Sarah. Since everyone else was gone they decided to take off too.

Overall it had been a great night. Buffy and Faith hadn't shown up like she thought, but John didn't need to know that. They had called him twice to check in and were even coming home early. Sam realized that he was becoming more comfortable around Sarah. Less nervous. He held his arm out to her and she took it. When they were almost home they decided to kill some time in the park like they had that afternoon.

Sarah sat on the swings and gestured for Sam to join her. Instead, he walked up behind her and started pushing her. "Tonight was fun. No danger or boredom. Just fun."

"It was fun. I'm so use to Dean and my dad treating me like a kid. It was good for me to get out." Once she was swinging pretty high he sat down next to her.

"Stick with me Sam. I'll teach you what fun is." They laughed together.

He looked down at his watch, "We better go. It's almost ten." He helped stop her swing, "Maybe if we get home early he'll let us out again."

"Sounds logical," she jumped off the swing, "let's go."

They walked up toward the house and noticed that the impala was gone. He better not have sent Dean to look for me. Sam was gonna be pissed if he did, but when they walked in the door John looked up at them surprised. "I wasn't expecting you two for a little while. Did ya have fun?"

"Ugh…yeah." Who was this guy and what did he do with his dad?

"Good." He turned back toward his show, "Don't make plans for this weekend. We're going upstate to get some training done. I know you guys blew it off when I wasn't here."

There he was. "When are we leaving?"

"Dean'll pick you two up in front of the school at lunch. I want your bags packed and in the car tomorrow night. Now get some sleep."

"At least we got one night. That's better than we normally get when he's around."

"Stick with me Winchester. I promise there will be more." She walked into her room.

He didn't doubt she could do it. She seemed to be able to charm everyone around her, including his dad.

Sarah stood in front of school with a look of dread. She already did this. High school sucked the first time around and now she was stuck repeating that sucky experience. At least this time she had friends. Granted she didn't get to really see them because they were seniors and she was supposed to be a sophomore. She looked over at Sam who was watching her with amusement. At least she had him.

"Ready?"

She sighed, "Hardly."

Their first class was English. The teacher pointed her to a desk that was one seat behind and to the right of Sam. By the time she sat down and pulled out her notebook she had forgotten his name. The blond girl sitting in front of her leaned over to Sam's desk and touched his arm, "Hey Sam I don't have a pen could I borrow one?" Sarah looked down at the girl's bag. She had a pencil sticking out of one of the front pockets. "Sure. Here you go."

Sam turned right back toward the teacher which didn't please the bimbo but made Sarah smile. They were starting 'To Kill a Mockingbird' which Sarah had read several times and seen the movie twice. She liked the book but found her mind wandering when the teacher started talking. She glanced out the window and saw Buffy leaving with Faith. I wish I could go with them. Don't think it would look very good if I ditched my first day though.

She sighed. She wished she sat behind Sam. At least then she could bug him and pass the time that way. Why did they have to assign seats anyway? Weren't they old enough to choose where to sit? "Miss Miller seeing as how you are paying such close attention why don't you stand and give the class a brief summary of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'?"

She smiled, "Yes, sir." She stood and explained in detail the entire book. She sat down and the teacher gave her a very evil look. Everyone else in the class was looking at her too. She knew she was showing off but couldn't help it. Sam looked like he was crying. His head was down and his body was shaking. When he looked up she could tell he had been trying not to laugh.

When the bell rang Sarah walked out and stood by the door to wait for Sam. She heard the bimbo stop Sam, "So when are you gonna ask me out?"

"Ugh…my dad is really strict. He doesn't let me go out."

"Doesn't mean we can't spend some time together here." Sarah rolled her eyes. What a tramp.

"I gotta go."

She caught Sam as he came flying out of the classroom. His face was slightly red and he was walking faster than normal. "You know, if you really want to go out with that bimbo, I could probably talk your dad into letting you go." She gave him a big smile to let him know she was kidding. Sam just rolled his eyes and picked up the pace.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. She did have to stand up in front of her Spanish class and introduce herself, but other than that it was very quiet. When the final bell rang signaling the end of school Sarah was so relieved. She and Sam gathered their things and started walking toward the door.

"Sam. Sarah. Wait up." Xander came loping over to them.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Yeah where's Willow?" Sarah looked around.

"She took off with Oz. I guess the Dingoes are rehearsing today. I was gonna ask her to tutor me tonight but she left before I got a chance."

"Ah huh." Sarah looked at him knowing what was coming next.

"So yeah, uh, could you maybe help me?"

"What subject?"

He laughed, "The one with the numbers."

She laughed with him. "Yeah come on. We can study at our house."

Sam grabbed her arm, "You might want to run this past my dad first. He doesn't like guests."

"Fine I'll call him. Give me a sec." She walked away from them.

"Your dads really strict huh? My dad probably wouldn't notice if I disappeared. That is until he wanted someone to hit."

"Your dad hits you? That's not cool. My dad just controls my life." He stared at Sarah. He could tell she was turning on the charm because even on the phone she makes that innocent face. He smiled knowing that she was probably going to get her way.

"You know, I was told that if you stare too hard your eyes'll pop out." Sam's face started getting hot and he turned back to Xander.

"Got any advice?"

"Dude, I dated a mummy girl, Cordelia, and got seduced by a giant bug. I don't think I'm the guy you want to go to for advice on girls and dating." They both laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Sarah skipped over to the boys. "What's so funny? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. What did my dad say?"

She slapped a huge grin on her face, "He said yes of course."

By the time Xander left that night John was ready to kill the kid. He was funny and all but there comes a time when you gotta be serious. That time never seemed to come for Xander. At least it was over. The next time that girl asked to host a study session he was gonna tell her 'HELL NO'.

He finished loading his bag and double checked that he grabbed everything. They were headed to the Redwoods for a weekend of training. This weekend he was going to work them hard. If they were going to be on the hellmouth for a while then he wanted to make sure that they could take care of themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

*Contains some dialogue from Season 3 BTVS Consequences.

They walked to the front of the school at lunch and met up with Dean. They drove for a few hours until they reached an old rundown cabin in the middle of nowhere. John was standing in front of the door waiting for them. They climbed out of the car and went to retrieve their stuff when John stopped them. "Before you get your bags we're all going on a five mile run. Starting now." They all watched him take off with their mouths hanging open. It took about thirty seconds before they realized they should get going.

He wasn't allowing them any breaks. When they got back to the cabin it was just after dark. Sarah and Sam fell onto the porch steps and caught their breath. Dean went past them into the cabin, kicked off his shoes, and fell onto the couch. John walked up the steps, "You have ten minutes to rest then I want you cleaned up for dinner. Afterwards were headin' back out."

There was a chorus of moans and groans followed by three mumbled, "Yes, sir's."

They ate chili that night. Just as John promised they were moving again after the last bowl was clean. He wanted them to practice hand to hand combat at night. Since most creatures come out at night on the hellmouth they need to learn to hone their senses. When they finally did break for the night it was around one in the morning. They were beaten, bruised, and exhausted. John stopped them before they could climb into bed, "Get some rest. In the morning we're gonna step it up."

Monday morning Sam and Sarah walked into the library. They walked in just as Cordelia walked out. The snooty British guy from the other day was in there talking to Buffy, Faith, and Giles. "My. She is cheeky, Isn't she?"

Faith leans forward, "Uh, First word: jail; second word: bait."

"Ahem." Wesley pulls out his handkerchief and dabs at his mouth, "Well, uh…Where were we?"

Sarah looks around, "What did we miss?"

Giles waves them over, "Ah good you're here. I have some information for you." They follow him into his office.

Buffy waves at her friends and hops off the table. She looks at Wesley and answers, "Done. I mean, we were done, right?"

Faith stands up next to Buffy, "Uh, yep. Off to patrol. See ya later."

Wesley steps towards the girls, "One moment girls. I'm your commander now, and on the matter of this murder, I am resolved. Natural or super, I want to know."

"Fine by me. Always ready to kick a little bad guy butt." She puts her hand on Buffy's shoulder and they walk away.

Once inside Giles' office he closes the door. "I haven't been able to get much information for you on your demon, but I was able to find some."

Sam stepped towards him. "What is it?"

"I should like to speak to your father if at all possible. If I am correct, then together we may be able to gather even more information."

"You got a phone I can use?"

Sam was anxious. His dad told him to get to class and that he would come to the school to meet with Giles. He really wanted to know what information they found. If they found the demon and killed it maybe they could settle down. They didn't have to stop hunting all together but maybe his dad could get over his obsession with it.

Sarah knew that Sam wasn't really there. She did her best to keep the teachers from noticing it too. Every time they would ask a question and start to look his way she would raise her hand and answer it. After school they ran to the house as fast as they could. John was loading a bag into the back of his truck. "Dad! What happened? What'd he tell you?"

John didn't even look at his son, "He gave me the name of a man who might be able to help."

"Dad…"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so just stay out of trouble."

"DAD!"

John jumped in the truck and put it in reverse. He sped out of there as fast as he could. Sam just looked after him. Dean walked out of the house and put his arm around Sam. Sam shrugged it off, went inside, and slammed the door. Dean looked at Sarah but all she could do was shrug. She had no idea what was going through his brain.

Later that night Dean had had enough sulking. "Alright Sammy, what'd ya say we get out of this house and have some fun? We could go to the Bronze, or hit a movie."

"Yeah come on Sam. Please?"

Sam wasn't in the best mood, but he did want to get out of the house. "Let's go."

They started at the movie theater, but all they had playing were romantic comedies and Dean was having none of that. They settled on the Bronze. There weren't many people there which was good. Sarah did notice that Malibu bimbo was there and already spotted Sam. "Hi Sam. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey Kim."

"I thought your dad wouldn't let you out?"

"He's not here right now."

Dean walked up and put his arm around Sam, "Hey Sammy, who's your friend?" He gave the girl a dashing smile.

She giggled, "I'm Kim. And you are?"

"I'm Sammy's big brother, Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Would it kill you to call me Sam?"

"I like Sammy."

"I don't."

Sarah walked away. She knew she had no right to be jealous, but she was. Maybe coming out tonight wasn't such a good idea. It might cheer Sam up, but it was just making her feel worse.

Dean was laying on the charm as usual. Sam tried to get up and walk away but Dean wouldn't let him. Kim was nice, to him, but he just didn't like her like that. She was shallow. Dean didn't care his philosophy was as long as their hot it's okay. Use 'em and lose 'em. He just didn't agree.

Sam looked over and saw Sarah sitting alone on a couch watching the band. She didn't look too happy. He nudged Dean and nodded in her direction. Just then a guy walked over and sat down next to her. Sam didn't recognize him. Dean didn't like the look of him, something was off. Sarah smiled and stood up pulling the guy with her. She glanced over at them, touched her open mouth, and then pointed at the guy behind her.

It took a second for her signal to sink in. Vampire. "Excuse us we've gotta get going."

"Do you really have to go?" She pouted playfully.

Sam didn't even look at her when he replied, "Yeah."

They walked to the same door Sarah had used and exited into the alley. They weren't sure which way to turn when they heard a crash to the left. Running over they saw the vamp jump up and backhand her. She flew into the wall. He went to pick her up but was grabbed by Dean. Sam helped her up while Dean pummeled the vamp. The vamp pushed him back and did a round house kick to Dean's face knocking him out. Sarah grabbed him from behind and Sam stabbed him through the heart with a broken board and he turned to dust.

Dean groaned and rolled over. Sam helped him to his feet and Sarah rubbed her face. "That vamp had one heck of a backhand." Sam walked over and touched her lip which was bleeding. "You sure know how to pick 'em sweetheart." She looked at Dean and rolled her eyes. "Can we go back inside now? As much fun as getting knocked out was, I would really like to find a hottie to have some real fun with."

"Tonight has been such a 'hoot' already I think I'm gonna go home and put some ice on my lip. You guys have fun though." She headed off toward the house.

"Hey wait a second. I'll walk with you." Sam jogged to catch up with her.

Dean watched them go. He knew that Sammy liked her but he needed to grow a pair and ask her out already. He wasn't exactly a relationship guy but that's what Sammy wanted. He turned and went back into the Bronze.

"You know you didn't have to come home with me. You could have stayed."

"I was bored anyway and Dean wasn't letting me leave. You just gave me a good excuse." They laughed. "How does your lip feel?" He reached over and gently touched it. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not really. It's just a little sore."

She looked like she was sad about something. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah I'm fine. You know, I don't remember much about my mom. I was so little when she was killed. But the one thing that I do remember, especially when I get hurt, is how she would kiss my 'boo boos' and make them feel better. I thought her kisses were magical."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wish your mom was here so she could kiss your lips and make them better?" He laughed.

She smacked him hard on the arm. "No, I'm saying that, it's easy to deal with being hurt, because it helps me to remember her."

"At least you have some kind of memory of her. If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what my mom looked like."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't miss what you never knew right?"

"I guess." She felt bad that he never had any memories of his mom. His dad had moved him around and made him train and fight monsters and demons because he was trying to avenge a woman Sam never got a chance to know. With Dean it was one thing. He got four years of memories. Sam had nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

*Contains some dialogue from BTVS season 3 Enemies

The next day at school they went to the library to meet up with the scoobies. Everyone was sitting around the large wooden table and looking none too happy. "Hey guys what'd we miss?"

Buffy looked up to regard her, "Well let's see. Faith and I found a demon who was suppose to have been dead for a hundred years, she killed the deputy mayor, tried to blame it on me, and then when Angel was trying to talk to her Wesley busted in and screwed everything up. We got her back but she's not doing so hot. Oh yeah and the Mayor is totally evil."

Xander lifted his finger in the air, "Don't forget Faith also tried to kill me."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Faith killed a man? The mayor is evil? "How did this all happen?"

"It's the hellmouth." She turned back to Buffy, "Is Faith gonna be okay?"

"We don't know. We're gonna do our best to help her. There isn't a whole lot we can do."

"When a person takes a life it changes them. Faith needs help and guidance through this. We're lucky Buffy was able to bring her back here."

Sarah walked over to Buffy and put her hand on her shoulder, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Help Will find out what she can about the mayor."

"You got it."

"What about me? Dean and I will do what we can." Sam really wanted to help. Sarah smiled at him.

"Thanks. Do you think you two could maybe keep an eye on the mayor. If he's up to something then I don't wanna be caught with my pants down."

"Hey Giles have you found out anything on the ascension?" Sarah asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. It is Apocalyptic but we knew that. There are several rituals that are involved with creating the ascension but they vary."

Sarah sighed, "Basically we know just slightly more than we did when we started."

"W-well, yes."

"You know, just once, I'd like to get through a day without words like 'apocalyptic' being thrown around." Everyone glanced at Xander. He looked back confused, "What?"

"Sarah, I'm gonna try and break into the mayor's files tonight. You wanna come to my house and we'll see what we can find?" Willow asked.

Sarah nodded, "You got it."

"Right now you'd all better go to class." Xander and Willow got up and followed Sam and Sarah out the door.

Buffy stayed behind, "Giles, how bad do you think this ascension is going to be?"

"Honestly Buffy, I don't know. But you've stopped the world from ending several times. I shouldn't worry too much about it."

After school, Sarah went with Willow to her house. While Willow tried hacking into the mayor's files Sarah tried to research the Ascension. Neither one of them was having any luck, and they were becoming frustrated. When her phone rang she was so relieved to take a break. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dean.

"Hey Dean tell me you found something."

"No this guy is pretty boring. I'm calling because dad needs us in L.A. for a couple of days. There's supposed to be a demon that has books about that ascension thing you're looking into."

"Seriously? That's awesome. When do we leave?"

"Tonight. This demon is supposed to be coming in sometime this week."

"Alright," she jumped up and grabbed her stuff, "I'm at Willow's I'll be home in about fifteen minutes."

"We'll come by there where does she live?" Sarah gave him the address and hung up.

"I'm hoping they had good news cause this is a no go." Willow shut her laptop.

"Actually, we might have a lead on the ascension. We need to go to L.A. and find a demon."

"Ooh, yay, good news. We should call Giles and let him know." She reached for the phone.

"You call Giles. I gotta meet the boys outside so we can leave." She grabbed Willow and wrapped her in a hug. "I'll call you when we get the books."

"Be careful." Sarah waved and ran out the door.

They had spent the last five days patrolling the Los Angeles docks looking for a demon that matched the description given to Dean by his dad. So far, nothing. When they got back to the motel, Sarah called Giles to fill him in. When she hung up the phone she was pissed.

"What's wrong cutie?" Dean just loved patronizing her.

"The damn demon is in Sunnydale! We've been here walking up and down rat infested docks and the putz is in Sunnydale offering to sell the books to Buffy and Faith! That's not even the best part," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "apparently the mayor is trying to get his hands on them! Ugh!" She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Dude, I don't think your little girlfriend's too happy."

Sam ignored the girlfriend comment, "I don't blame her. What if the mayor gets them before the slayer?"

"Then we'll get 'em back." He stretched out on the bed, "I don't see the bad."

Dean called John and told him what happened. He wanted them to stay for another day because he sent a package for them to pick up. It was a bunch of books that Bobby thought Giles could use. Sarah wanted to get back to Sunnydale. She was sick and tired of L.A. and its crackhead inhabitants.

Once they had the books Sarah made them leave. Dean was a little pissed but knew it was important so he drove them back to Sunnydale as fast as he could. When they pulled into Sunnydale they headed straight for the school looking for Giles. He was talking when they walked in, "We have a rogue slayer on our hands. I can't think of anything more dangerous."

"At least we know."

"A rogue slayer? Faith?"

"Yes, she tried to take Angel's soul and kill Buffy. We found out and were able to trick her into telling us a little more about the ascension." Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Graduation day. There's a big scary un-fun. At least Angel's not bad though. That's good, right?"

Xander looked at her, "Yes, I feel so much better knowing that he broke my face in a good way. It's a good bruise."

Buffy looked sad when she replied, "He was only acting, Xander. It was just an act."

Dean looked at them shocked, "Your happy cause your friends not evil? You people are weird." Everyone just looked at him not really in the mood to answer. "What?"


	10. Chapter 10

*Contains dialogue from BTVS season 3 The Prom

Sam and Sarah joined Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Xander at the same picnic table that Sarah saw Buffy and Willow at her first day back. They were talking about prom.

Oz was commenting on Xander's date, "Anya, huh? Interesting choice."

"Choice is kind of a broad term for my situation. See it's either Anya or the sock puppet of love for this boy." He holds up his hand to make a puppet and talks in a silly voice, "I love you Xander. I'll never leave you." Sam and Sarah chuckled.

"Well if Anya tries to get you killed, put me down for a big fat 'I told you so'," Willow added.

Xander continued with the puppet voice, "Who's this Anya? Is she prettier than me?"

"She just better not try to cross me. That's all I'm sayin'."

Buffy smiled, "Well at least we all have someone to go with now. Some of us are going with demons, but I think that's a valid lifestyle choice. More importantly, I have the kick dress."

Willow brightened excitedly, "Ooh, the pink one?"

She smiled, "Angel's gonna lose it. But not his soul. He's gonna lose it. His it. Someone stop me?"

Sarah smiled, "I'm glad you guys are happy, but what's the deal with prom? Everyone goes nuts about it."

Oz looked at her, "You did the high school thing. Didn't you go to prom?"

"I graduated high school at eleven. I was the brainy little kid. I didn't go to prom."

Willow bounced up and down in her seat, "You could go now! You're getting a second chance, you should have some prommy fun."

"I'm a 'sophomore' remember? The prom is for juniors and seniors."

"We can buy you tickets. Come on it'll be fun. We can dress you all up and do your hair. What'd ya say?" Buffy and Willow leaned in and smiled.

"Going to prom means getting a date."

"I will totally find you a date." Buffy saw the look Sam gave her and figured she had the perfect candidate.

Sam didn't like that idea. "I'll go with you."

She looked at him, "You will?"

"Yeah this may be my only opportunity to see you all dressed up. Besides knowing my dad I won't be at another school long enough to go to my own prom. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity."

Willow clapped excitedly, "It's all settled. I can get your tickets after school and meet you in the library."

"Well looks like I'm goin' to prom."

After school the gang was in the library. Giles was trying to get them to focus on the ascension but the prom was the only thing on anyone's mind. Buffy and Willow were discussing the dress Will was thinking of getting, "So it was blue and sorta short."

"Not too short, medium. And it had this weird, sorta fringey stuff on the arms."

Giles walks in, "What's that, a demon?"

"A prom dress that Will was thinking of getting. Can't you ever get your mind out of the hellmouth?"

"I'd be delighted to. However, the day of the Mayor's Ascension is fast approaching and we don't know what to expect."

Xander sat up, "Well, what about the pages that Will stole from the Mayor's book? Look, she put her life on the line there, pal. Don't tell me they're useless."

"On the contrary, no, we, uh, we know the Ascension refers to a human transforming into a demon, the living embodiment of an immortal. And Graduation Day, our Mayor Wilkins is scheduled to do just that."

Wesley enters followed by Cordelia, "Trouble is, we don't know which demon he is going to become."

"There are thousands of species," Giles added.

"So, it's safe to say we shouldn't waste any time of such trifling matters as a school dance."

Cordelia looks Wesley over, "Well, that's too bad, because I bet you would look way 007 in a tux."

Sarah leans over to Buffy and whispers, "Could she be any more of a ho?" Buffy giggles.

Wesley clears his throat. "Except, of course, on the actual night, I will be aiding Mr. Giles in his chaperoning duties."

Giles looks up flustered, "What? Excuse me? Fine, fine, fine."

Already bored with the conversation Buffy turns to Willow and Sarah, "We'll get you guys dresses. You know, we should check April Fools."

Cordelia freaks, "Don't go there! I shop there."

A huge smile appeared on Xander's face, "I myself am dipping into my road trip fund to procure a shiny new tux, so look for me to dazzle."

Sarah pokes Sam. "Ooh you need one of those too."

Giles rolled his eyes, "And I myself will be wearing pink taffeta as chenille would not go with my complexion. Can we please talk about the Ascension?"

"Giles, we get it. Miles to go before we sleep. But especially if we're all gonna vaporize or something on Graduation Day, we deserve a little prommy fun. One night of glory, not too much to ask."

Saturday morning everyone, including Dean, was in the library watching a surveillance video from the attack at April Fools. Xander pointed at the screen, "Right there. See, it's, it's like he just realized he forgot to put money in the meter or something."

Cordelia added, "You know the part that totally weirded me out? That thing had good taste. I mean, he chucks Xander and went right for the formal wear."

Xander was offended, "That's right. He left behind his copy of Monsters Wear Daily."

"I'm serious. Look at the outfit that Xander's wearing. Now look at the kid that the monster went after. Very smooth lines, 'til he was shredded."

"I don't want to see it again." Buffy turned away.

"Buffy, I know it's horrible, but if you're going to hunt this creature, you should study it," Giles said.

"Think I got it."

Dean spoke up, "She's right. I mean, you've seen one big hairy bringer of death, you've seen 'em all."

Wesley looked at the creature again. "If I'm not mistaken, this is a hellhound."

"Yes. It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier bred during the Machash Wars. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes."

Sarah was confused, "A hellhound? Hellhounds are invisible except to the people they are after. Maybe it's like the whole vampire thing?"

Everyone was looking at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Buffy looked up at her confused, "Yeah, please explain to those of us who are me."

"The vampires that killed my dad weren't like the ones here. They could come out during the day, they had a bunch of sharp teeth that came out of their gums, and their faces didn't get all bumpy. I figured that they were another breed or species of vampire. The hellhounds that I know of are controlled by demons and used to drag those who have made a deal with the demon to hell. I didn't think there would be another type of hellhound. Interesting." Everyone was just starring at her.

Oz pointed at the screen, "What's that? Pause it."

Xander paused the video. A teenage boy was peering through the shops broken window. "Hello hellhound raiser."

Oz took a closer look at the boy. "I know him. That's Tucker Wells. He's in my chem. Lab."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Let me guess. He was quiet, kept to himself, but always seemed like a nice guy." The sarcasm in his comment wasn't lost on anyone.

Oz looked back at him and shrugged, "He didn't seem like the murderous type anyway. Something must have happened to him."

Xander walks toward Buffy, "How's it going over there, Buff?"

" Fine."

"Well, I just wanted to say that your impersonation of an inanimate object is really coming along."

" Thanks."

Willow shouted. "Ooooh! I got into Tucker's e-mail account. Listen to this message Tucker sent to this kid David Metz at school last week. The Sunnydale High lemmings have no idea what awaits them. Their big night will be their last night."

"So, we have a threat against the students on their big night, a hellhound trained to attack people in formal wear..."

Cordelia felt all superior, "Oh, are we all catching up now?"

"Tucker is planning to attack the prom tonight."

Oz looked around. "Once again, the Hellmouth puts the special in special occasion."

Xander slams a few books down on the table, "Why do I even buy tickets for these things, I ask you?"

Willow looks disappointed, "Wonder if I can take my dress back?"

Buffy jumps up from where she was sitting. "Don't you dare."

"But Tucker is going to..."

Buffy didn't wanna hear it. "No! You guys are going to have a prom. The kind of prom that everyone should have. I'm going to give you all a nice, fun, normal evening if I have to kill every single person on the face of the earth to do it."

Xander looks slightly scared. "Yay?"

Dean and Sam look at each other. "Dude is she always this scary?"

"Not normally."

Dean nodded his head, "Hot."

Buffy goes into commander mode. "Okay, Wes, why don't you go to Tucker's house. He's probably not there, but it's worth a shot."

"Alright. Perhaps strength in numbers would be ..."

She points at Cordelia, "You can take Cordy."

"If that's your plan, alright, alright. What about the others?"

Buffy turns to Oz, "Oz, you said you know this David kid that Tucker e-mailed? Why don't you and Will track him down? See what he knows, if he's involved?"

"We're on it."

Buffy looks back at Wesley, "And you know what? Could you two check the magic shop?"

"Magic shop?"

"Yeah. It's right next to the dress store on Main."

Xander steps forward, "I can swing that one. What's the mission?"

"See if anyone's been in, buying supplies to raise a hellhound."

"Gotcha. Or check and see who's been stocking up on hellhound snausages. I hear those pups will do anything for a tasty treat."

Sam stands up, "I'll go with you."

"Giles, you said this thing eats brains. Any brains?"

"Um, I suppose."

"Then Tucker must be feeding it, right? I'll go check the butcher."

Dean walks over to her, "I'll drive you over there."

"Thanks."

"What about me?"

"Sarah, you can help me to get some supplies together."

"Yeah, yeah. This kid orders cow brains a couple of times a week. Goes to this address." He hands Dean a paper with an address on it. "Good luck. He's a weird kid."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

The butcher walks away. "We have an address. Now what?" Dean asks.

Buffy looks up to see Angel nearby, paying another packer for a plastic bag. He looks up and sees her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry. I'm just surprised."

Dean looks at Angel and back to Buffy. "I think I'll meet you at the car."

Angel watched him go then Buffy spoke again. "Me too. I don't know why though. Where did I think you get your blood, McPlasma's?"

"How are you?"

Buffy strained a smile, "Right as rain, whatever that means. Don't look at me like that. I can lie to you if I want to now. We're ex, remember?"

"If it means anything, I miss you."

"Could we not, please? When I think about us, I have this tendency to sort of go catatonic. And I really can't afford to do that right now. Gotta stop a crazy from pulling a Carrie at the prom."

"You still planning to go?"

"Strictly in the chaperon capacity. But it's fine. I mean, the... I'm cool with going stag. I'm over the whole Buffy gets one perfect high school moment thing. But I'm certainly not going to let some subhuman ruin it for the rest of the senior class."

Angel starts to reach out to her, "Let me help you."

"I'm okay."

"If you ever need my help..."

"Look, I got it!" She pauses when she sees how sad he looks, "Thanks."

Dean hadn't gone to the car. He waited around the corner and heard Buffy and Angel's entire conversation. When she walked around the corner he stepped right in stride with her. "So I heard that you were goin' stag to your prom."

"Can we not talk about it."

"What'd ya say we kill these hairy bastards and I'll take you to your prom. I'm not putting a monkey suit on though. You can forget it."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks but no thanks."

When they walked into the library everyone was sitting on the steps looking glum. Buffy smiled, "Make not with the long faces. I got the address. Now the prom starts in a little while. I want you to go on and I'll catch up with you as soon as I put a lid on this jerk."

"What? No way."

Willow added, "We can't just leave you Buff."

"Buffy, they're right. You need…" Giles started to add.

"To see taillights. Hit the door. I have everything under control."

Dean steps up, "I've got Buffy's back. You guys split."

Oz leans forward, "Buffy, it makes sense to…"

"Have. A. Nice. Time."

"Okay."

"See ya." Willow, Xander, Oz, Sarah, and Sam all jumped up and headed for the door. Once outside the library Sarah and Willow went to her house to get ready while the boys went to Sam's since there were no parents.


	11. Chapter 11

*Contains some dialogue from BTVS season 3 The Prom

Thankfully Willow was able to make her hair look good. Sarah was pretty useless when it came to doing hair or makeup. That's what happens when you're raised not only by a guy, but by a hunter. The dress that Buffy helped her pick was black and backless, with a slit up to her right thigh. When Willow finished with her she helped do Willow's hair, by instruction of course. It didn't turn out too bad either.

Oz and Sam showed up just after seven to pick them up. Willow answered the door and ushered them in. "Okay I just wanna get a couple of pictures before we go."

Sarah groaned. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is now scooch in." She put her cameras timer on and stood next to Oz. Sam put his arm around her waist. "Say cheese."

"What about one with you and Oz?"

"They do that there. Okay lets go."

Once the picture was taken they climbed into Oz's van and headed for the school. They entered the gym under an archway of balloons. Sarah looked at Sam, "We got in."

Willow added nervously, "Maybe we should dance before we get besieged, bedeviled, or beheaded or something."

Sam looked at her, "It's not gonna happen."

She glances over her shoulder, "You're not even a little nervous?"

Oz answers her, "You think Buffy's gonna let us down?"

Willow starts to get excited, "Wanna enjoy some punch?"

Sarah starts to follow but Sam stops her. "What's up?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look."

Sarah blushes, "It's all thanks to Willow and Buffy. Willow did my hair and Buffy helped me pick out the dress. She wanted me to wear something colorful but I thought I would stick with black."

"You look gorgeous." A slow song started playing and he took her hand, "May I have this dance?"

He guided her to the dance floor and placed her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You know, there's something that I've wanted to do for a very long time."

She cocks her head, "What's that?" He leans in slowly and kisses her.

Outside Buffy shoots one of the hellhounds with a crossbow quarrel killing it immediately. The other two sniff it and start chasing her. "That's right. Follow Buffy. Good dogs."

The hellhounds hear 'Celebration' coming from the gym and they turn and head back toward the prom. "Oh, come on. That song sucks." Buffy hears a gunshot and turns to see Dean with a shot gun running up behind her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Buffy catches the last hellhound just outside of the gym doors. It turns and tackles her causing her to go flying a few feet. Dean tries to grab it but gets thrown against the far wall. The door opens and a young man wearing a tux exits. The hound immediately goes for him. Buffy grabs his leg and pulls it back to her. She put her arms around its neck and snapped it.

Dean walks over and starts to pull the beast off of her. The guy shakily asks, "Bathroom?"

She points up from under the beast, "That way."

"Th-th-th…"

"You're welcome."

He walks off. Dean finishes getting the dog off of her. "Nice job beautiful. Remind me to never piss you off."

"Let's just take care of these things."

They drag the bodies into the bushes and Buffy pulls her dress out of her weapons bag. "What's that?"

"My prom dress."

"You're still goin'?"

"Duh! I may not have a date but I'm not gonna miss my prom." She stalks off to get dressed.

"Might I say that Angel is an idiot. You're a total hottie."

"Ugh, thanks Dean." She was a little weirded out but still flattered.

Dean walked in to prom with Buffy so that he could check on Sam. Willow and Oz saw them and came over. "Buffy, you look awesome."

"So do you."

Oz leans in, "Everything cool?"

"Coolest. Devil dogs are history. How's the prom?"

"Strangely affecting. I got all teared up when they played 'We Are Family'."

"Everything's perfect."

Dean looked around, "Hey have you guys seen Sam?"

Oz pointed to the couple kissing, "They haven't quite notice the song change yet."

He walked over unable to control the urge to tease Sam, "Hey Sammy it's about time you two got to the kissing." Sam flipped him off but didn't break the kiss. Dean stayed long enough to watch Buffy get an award for being 'class protector' and see Angel show up and dance with her. That was when he decided to leave. He wasn't sure why but didn't like seeing Buffy dancing with Angel for some reason.


	12. Chapter 12

*Contains some dialogue from BTVS season 3 Graduation part 1

They could feel the excitement in everyone as they were picking up their gowns for graduation and signing yearbooks. He wasn't as excited because he knew that once the ascension was over, if they survived, he would be gone and wouldn't see any of them again. His dad was spending more time with Giles in order to figure out everything they can on the ascension and that made being at school almost unbearable.

Sarah squeezed his hand. It was more bearable having her there. She made everything seem much better than it was. Since they had finished their finals yesterday they decided to ditch class and head to the library to research.

Wesley and Giles were fencing while his dad and Buffy watched. They were talking about Faith. "I hear you. I can't kill her, fun as it may sound. I can make her cry uncle, though, and I mean to."

Wesley pointed his sword at her. "Don't let your feelings about Faith interfere with your work."

"Stopping Faith is my work. Take a beat to love the synergy."

John backed her up, "She's right. The rogue slayer is her responsibility. She's the only one that I think could handle her."

Wesley was annoyed with the hunter, "Faith is a footnote. Our priority is stopping the Ascension."

Sarah added, "They're right Wes, Faith is a part of the ascension. If we want to stop it we have to stop her."

Before Wesley could respond Xander came bursting in pulling Anya by her arm, "Easier said than done monarchy boy."

Wesley was tired of everyone undermining him, "Xander if you don't have something constructive to add…"

"You guys want to know about the Ascension? Well meet the only living person who's ever been to one."

They all stared for a moment before ushering her into a seat at the table. "How is it you witnessed an ascension? You're just a girl." Sarah and Buffy gave John a dirty look.

"Anya is an ex-vengeance demon."

"About eight hundred years ago in the Kastka Vallies above the Urals, there was a sorcerer there who achieved Ascension. Became the embodiment of the demon Lo-Hash. I was there cursing a shepherd who had been unfaithful. His wife had wished that all his sheep would lie with..."

Buffy didn't want to hear one of her vengeance tales. "Can we get back to the chase?"

"Sorry. Lo-Hash was ... It-it decimated the village within hours. Maybe three people got out. I've seen some horrible things in my time. I've been the cause of most of them, actually, but this..."

Wesley stood up, "Ahem, I'm sorry, but Lo-Hash was a four-winged soul killer, am I right?" Giles nods. "I was given to understand that they're not that fierce. Of all the demons that we've faced..."

Anya and Sarah replied in unison, "You've never seen a demon." They looked at each other.

Everyone looked confused. Buffy raised her hand, "Uh, excuse me? Killing them professionally, four years running."

Anya leaned forward, "All the demons that walk the earth are tainted, are human hybrids like vampires. The Ascension means that a human becomes pure demon. They're…different."

Giles walks closer to Anya, "Different?"

John was confused, "How?"

"Well, for one thing, they're bigger."

They explained everything that they had learned about the ascension to Anya, "It doesn't sound like Lo-Hash. The rituals are all different."

Giles removed his glasses, " I wish that was a relief."

Just then Oz and Willow came into the library, "What's going on?"

"How come evil girl's in the mix?"

"Anya witnessed an Ascension."

"Oh, okay then."

" What about the spiders? The Mayor had a box of spiders that he had to eat. The Box of... I want to say Grav-Locks?"

"Gavrock."

"It doesn't ring a bell."

John walked up behind her, "Well, there must be something that you can remember that would be helpful."

Just then the mayor enters. "So this is the inner sanctum. Faith tells me this is where you folks like to hang out, concoct your little schemes. I tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people are still interested in reading in this modern era. So, what are the kids reading nowadays?" He walks over and picks a book up off of the table. John and Giles stand their ground. John puts his hand on the gun holstered at his back. "'The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction.' Aw, that's kind of sweet. Different races coming together."

"You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak, do you?" Buffy asked.

The mayor chuckles and leans in toward Giles, "That's one spunky little girl you've raised." His face turns serious, "I'm gonna eat her."

Giles grabs the fencing sword off of the table and thrusts it into the mayor's chest as John pulls his gun on him. With a shocked look on his face he stares at the sword protruding from his chest, "Whoa! Well now, that was a little thoughtless." He slowly pulls the sword out, "Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know, Mr. Giles, they look to you to see how to behave."

Buffy steps forward, "Get out."

The mayor wipes the blood from the sword with his handkerchief. "I smell fear. That's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick, if that's worth anything. Well, see you all at graduation." He tosses the sword back at Giles. "You don't want to miss my commencement address. It's going to be one heck of a speech."

As soon as the mayor was gone Anya ran for the door followed by Xander. John turned to Sarah, "Alright girl it's time to fill us in on what you know about the demons."

Everyone was looking at her making her slightly nervous. "Well, I thought Giles knew. There are several types of demons, vampires, and hellhounds. All of these creatures fall into different categories and are different degrees of evil. The demons that Buffy is use to fighting are the corporeal, scaley kind which would almost be at the bottom of the evil food chain just above vampires with the exception of the Turok-Han. Then there are the non-corporeal demons that possess a person. They are what you're use to dealing with. They are just below the Turok-Han. Then you have the pure demons such as Lo-Hash, Olvikan, and Illyria which are just some of the many extremely evil things I have read about."

"How is it you know all of this?" Giles was thinking hard. One of those names seemed so familiar to him.

"I've been reading every book that deals with the supernatural that I can get my hands on. Plus I've been researching the Ascension and it all just kinda sticks in my head. How do you think I got through school so fast?"

Buffy went to check out the professor's apartment and Willow and Oz were looking for a spell. They had less than twenty four hours until the Ascension and they still didn't know what they were dealing with. John was considering sending the boys away but thought better of it. If they failed to kill the mayor and stop the Ascension then he didn't want to leave his boys to deal with it on their own.

The library doors slammed open and Buffy entered helping Angel. Giles ran to help her, "What happened?"

"Faith. I'm just glad she's such a suck shot."

They set Angel down in a chair. "Okay, ready?"

"Yeah."

"On three. One…" Buffy ripped the arrow out of Angel's shoulder.

"Ugh. I knew you were gonna do that." He tried to stand and stumbled forward into Buffy.

"Okay, you've been a real klutz today. You need…"

Angel's eyes start to glaze over, "Damn."

"Angel!"

John grabbed the arrow, "I'm guessing poison."

Sam came up behind his dad, "How can you tell?"

He hands the arrow to Giles, "We'll have to run some tests."

"Will you be able to find out what this is?" She looks up at Giles pleadingly.

"The council has all the known toxins on file, mystical or otherwise. I'll contact them immediately." Wesley goes to the phone and starts to dial.

"Thank you." She looks down at the man she loved. It didn't matter that he was leaving her. She would not let him die. "You're going to be okay."

Giles turned to Sam and Sarah, "Call the others. Get them here. We need to move him to the safety of his own bed before sunrise.

"Yes, sir." John handed Sam his cell phone. Sam nodded to his dad and started dialing.

Once they had called everyone they got to work sifting through the information that Buffy took from the professor's apartment.

John wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't too thrilled with helping a vampire but he had to admit that Angel was different. Besides having a soul he had helped people. He could over look the vampire part at least in this one instance. He was worried that the mayor was getting his way by distracting Buffy, but he would keep his mouth shut for right now.

Wesley entered about half an hour later with a distraught look on his face. Giles steps toward him, "Did you reach the council?"

"Yes. They, they couldn't help."

John takes a step forward, "Couldn't?"

Buffy enters causing Wesley to fidget nervously, "Wouldn't. It's not council policy to cure vampires."

"Did you explain that these were special circumstances?"

" Not under any circumstances, and yes, I did try to convince them."

Buffy walks towards him, "Try again."

"Buffy, they're very firm. We're talking about laws that have existed longer than civilization."

Buffy starts to get very angry, "I'm talking about watching my lover die. I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't care."

Giles tries to calm her, "Buffy, we'll find a cure."

"The Council's orders are to concentrate on ..."

Buffy's face became hard, "Orders? I don't think I'm gonna be taking any more orders. Not from you, not from them."

John had never seen Buffy take charge or sound like an authority figure at all. He was impressed by her.

Wesley looks at her shocked, "You can't turn your back on the Council."

"They're in England. I don't think they can tell which way my back is facing."

"Giles, talk to her."

Giles walks over to Buffy's side "I've nothing to say right now."

"Wesley, go back to your Council and tell them, until the next Slayer comes along, they can close up shop. I'm not working for them anymore."

"Don't you see what's happening? Faith poisoned Angel to distract you, to keep you out of the Mayor's way, and it's working. You need a strategy."

Her eyes met Wesley's, "I have a strategy. You're not in it."

"This is mutiny."

Buffy pauses, "I like to think of it as graduation. Giles, I can't stay here any longer. I'm gonna see if I can help the others."

"Of course."

"You'll watch him?"

"I'll call if there's any change."

"I'll drive you back to the school." John may not disagree with the snotty English man he definitely didn't like him.

"Buffy, you don't know what you're doing."

"Get a job." Buffy and John leave Wesley standing there looking completely flabbergasted.


	13. Chapter 13

*Contains dialogue from Graduation:Part 2*

Dean was fast asleep on the table using a book as a pillow. Buffy, John, and Xander enter the library and head for the weapons cage. John leaves Xander and Buffy to argue while he looks for Sarah and Sam. "Dean. Wake up. Where's Sammy?" He shakes his son gently getting no reaction. He sees Buffy leave out of the corner of his eye but doesn't go after her. Instead he goes back to trying to wake up his son. "Dean!"

Dean jerks his head up causing himself to overbalance and fall backwards hitting his head on the banister. "Shit. What the hell?"

Sam and Sarah run out from the stacks just in time to see Dean's landing. Everyone except John and Dean start laughing.

Xander walks over and offers him a hand up, "And here I thought I was graceful."

John looks up at Sarah, "Find anything kid?"

Giles comes through the doors, "Hey Giles. I think I might have found what the mayor wanted to hide. Professor Wirth headed an excavation in Hawaii at the foot of a volcano. They discovered a very large carcass there which Wirth believed to be an undiscovered dinosaur."

John sat down across from Dean, "And you think it's a demon?" She nodded.

"Yes, that would be something that the Mayor would want to keep a secret. If it's the same kind of demon he's turning into and it's dead, it means that, well, he's only impervious to harm until the Ascension. In his demon form, he can be killed."

Dean glances around, "Great. So all we need is a million tons of burning lava. We're saved."

"There is something else. The local villagers near the volcano site made reference to the legend of Ollokai. Might be a bastardization of Olvikan."

"The demon you mentioned earlier? I might have a picture."

Giles went to a shelf and removed a very worn book. Xander looks over his shoulder, "Boy, it's a good thing no one ever wanted to check any of these books out, huh?"

"Yes, very convenient." He starts flipping pages.

"Come on Olvikan. Hey." Giles stops flipping pages. Xander unfolds a page, twice like he's unfolding a centerfold. Everyone huddles around. "We're going to need a bigger boat."

After seeing the picture of the demon John wanted more than ever to send Sam and Dean away. He knew that he couldn't. They would need everyone they could get to fight if they had any chance of winning against the mayor. It didn't make him worry any less.

He decided to take the kids and have them go through their arsenal to see what they had and if any of it would be useful. He put a call into Bobby to see if he could dig up any info on the demon they found. He didn't like waiting. He also didn't like not knowing what he was up against. When Bobby called an hour later John knew he hadn't found anything. He stood there staring at his boys and Sarah trying to figure out what to do when Sarah's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Xander? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god. I'll be right there." She hung up and looked ashen.

John went to her, "What's happened?"

"Buffy's in the hospital. We need to get down there." Dean and Sam got up and walked to her. Sam hugged her. Dean grabbed the keys to the impala, "Let's go."

"Dude, can you stop pacing already? You're making me dizzy."

Xander looked at Dean and went to respond but then Buffy walked toward them. Willow jumped up, "Buffy!"

Xander walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

Giles approaches, "How do you feel?"

Sarah looks at her, "Should you be up and about?"

Buffy ignores all of their questions, "Is Angel here?"

Oz shakes his head, "He had to go. It got kinda sunny."

"Get him. Get everyone."

Dean touches her shoulder, "Buffy, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm ready."

Willow looks at her confused, "Ready for what?"

"War."

When Buffy finished explaining her plan to everyone they just sat there and stared at her. "So, am I crazy?"

Willow half shrugged, "Well, crazy is such a strong word."

"I wouldn't rule it out." Dean looked up and saw his dad give him a disapproving look.

She looked at Giles who looked unconvinced, "You don't think it can be done?"

He looked to her, "I didn't say that. I might, but not yet."

Cordelia pipes in, "I personally don't think it's possible to come up with a crazier plan."

"We attack the mayor with humus." Everyone looks at Oz.

"I stand corrected."

"Just trying to keep things in perspective." Dean chokes out a laugh but coughs to try and hide it.

Cordelia turned back to the group, "Thank you. My point however is, crazy or not, it's pretty much the only plan. Besides it's Buffy's, and she's slay gal, you know little miss likes-to-fight. So…"

Xander interrupts her, "I think there was a yay vote in there somewhere."

"Well I'm going to need every single one of you on board. Especially you Xander. You're sort of the key figure here."

John was shocked, "Him!?"

"Key? Me?" He takes a deep breath and continues, "Okay, pride, humility, and here comes the mind numbing fear. What do I have to do?"

"Do you remember any of your training from when you were soldier guy?"

"Wait a second." John walks over to Buffy, "I am an ex-marine. Whatever it is that you need military expertise on shouldn't it be me giving it?"

"I need you elsewhere. I'm guessing you have expertise in making bombs right? That is what I need you to do."

John wasn't sure about this plan but he nodded his consent.

Giles moves to get up, "Um, Buffy, this is all rather dependant on your being able to control the mayor."

"Faith told me to play on his human weakness."

Sam interrupted her this time, "Faith told you. Was this before or after the coma?"

"After." He looks at Sarah confused and she just shrugs.

Dean leans forward, "Okay, we play on his human weakness. Which is?"

"Faith."

She looks over at Angel questioningly, "Faith?"

"At the hospital he was grieving. Seriously crazed, and not just in a homicidal I want to be a demon way. She's his weak link."

Wesley comes in the door behind Buffy. "Faith." She looks to Giles, "I can work that."

Wesley walks up behind her, "You haven't an enormous amount of time."

She doesn't even turn to regard him, "The council is not welcome here. I have no time for orders. If I need someone to scream like a woman I'll give you a call." Dean smirks at him.

Wesley stands next to her, "I'm not here for the council. Just tell me how I can help." Buffy finally looks at him.

Cordelia looks at him, "That is so classy!" She looks at the others, "Isn't he just so classy?"

"It's a start."

"So there is something I can do…besides scream like a woman."

"There is plenty. There are chores for everyone."

Angel gestures to the sun coming through the window, "What about me? What can I do?"

Sam grabs a book he was reading that mentioned the ascention, "Darkness will follow and day becomes night."

Buffy looks over Sam's shoulder, "An eclipse."

"That puts me back into the game."

"Yeah it does. You and Xander are going to have to work together now."

Angel's face falls and Xander jumps up. "I'm still key guy right?"

"Right."

"Then Angel, in his non-key guy capacity, can work with me."

Angel crossed his arms, "What fun."

"Hey. Key guy still talking."

"Oh that's good. Start bickering. That's going to look great for us." She passes them and heads for John and Dean. "You two are like little old ladies!"

Buffy notices John writing equations in a notebook. "How are we coming on volcano detail?"

"I have a lot of the supplies we'll need at home. The rest I can pick up easily. Dean and I are going to pick everything up after I finish making some last minute adjustments."

"Good. Glad you guys are here."

"Mr. Giles, I might need your help to set it up in here. You know this place better than anyone."

"I suppose it should be I. It's strangely fitting in a grotesque fashion."

He looks at Dean, "Let's go."

"Okay guys, start reaching out." Buffy turns to Giles, "Weapons, weapons, weapons."

John hears Buffy's request for weapons, "Sam. Sarah. Go to the house and grab all of the weapons you can find. Also grab the stuff for making bombs."

"Guns won't do much good on vampires."

"No but they will piss that demon off. Besides we have more than just guns." He looks at Sam, "Go."


	14. Chapter 14

*Contains dialogue from Graduation:Part 2*

Sam and Sarah grabbed everything they could find and loaded John's truck. Sam watched Sarah packing things into the truck. She didn't look nervous at all. They could die in the next couple of hours and it was like any other day to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Aren't you freaked out? I mean, you look so calm."

"Well, I am. You guys don't know what Buffy is capable of but I do. Besides if I die I die, but I am going to do everything I can to take as many vamps with me as I can. Possibly a demon too but I'm leaving that up to Buffy. I'm not stupid." They laughed.

"I guess you're right. Honestly, I'm glad my dad is trusting me enough to not send me away."

"Me too." She wraps her arms around his waist. "I'd miss you."

He gave her a kiss and led her to the truck. "Let's get this stuff to the library."

When they got back to the library Buffy sent them to help Xander with weapons training. For about an hour they worked with the graduating class teaching them how to use crossbows, long bows, guns, and even flame throwers that Xander 'borrowed' from the army. They watched Xander put the students into groups and give them their assignments. Surprisingly, Sam was starting to feel much better about today. Between Sarah being so calm and confident, to Xander turning into a military leader before his eyes, he was starting to think that they had a shot.

While everyone else went to get seated for graduation Dean, Sam, Sarah, Angel, Wesley and several students waited for their signal. It was the longest thirty minutes of their lives. Finally, there was a loud screeching roar and the sound of people screaming. Angel led the group out and positioned them behind a group of vampires trying to block the students in.

They watched Oz and several other students light the ends of arrows and shoot them into the crowd of vampires who turned to face Angel's group. Dean rushed in and started pounding on a vampire that turned just in time to catch a fist to the face followed by a stake in the chest. He lost sight of his little brother which worried him. He fought his way through vampires until he saw Sam dusting a vamp on the other side of the steps. He tried to make his way toward him but the students started rushing down trying to get away from the giant lizard looking thing which he assumed was the mayor.

Dean got to the top of the steps in time to see that prick of a principal get eaten. He wanted to smile but it turned into a grimace when he watched Buffy run into the school being chased by the demon. He wanted to run after her but knew that it was part of the plan and that he had to trust Buffy and his dad.

John kept glancing at the door as soon as he heard the fighting outside. He wanted to rush out and find his boys to make sure they were okay. Giles watched him for a minute, "They will be fine. They know what to do."

John didn't answer him. He wasn't good with accepting the fact that his boys were in danger and he was sitting in a library. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the job at hand. "We need to get out of here before Buffy comes in with the mayor."

Giles got up and they made it outside to the detonator just in time to see Buffy come flying through a window pane. Giles pushed the detonator down and the school exploded taking the demon mayor with it.

Dean watched Buffy and Angel gaze at each other with an unusual feeling. He refused to believe that it was jealousy. When he saw Angel walk away without saying anything he decided to join Buffy. "So, some graduation." He looked at her and smiled.

"It seems fitting."

He put his arm around her shoulder, "You got to blow up your school! How many people get to say that?"

She looked at his arm and turned to him, "I set fire to the gym at my last high school." He looked at her with his mouth open, "What? It was full of vampires." She walked away with a little smile on her face.

Sam just watched the paramedics and firemen loading bodies and trying to put out fires. The police weren't making much of an effort to collect people's stories which he thought was odd. When he asked Xander about it he replied, "It's the hellmouth."

They had been lucky. Very few casualties considering. "So that was about as much fun as you can have without actually having any." Sam looked over at Cordelia who had just joined the group.

"What about the part where we kicked some demon ass? I didn't hate that."

Xander looked up from his seat on the ground, "Here, here!"

Buffy walked over to her friends followed by Dean. "You guys wanna take off?" She glances at the school, "We've pretty much done all we can do here."

Cordelia glances at Buffy, "I'm for it."

Sarah looked at Cordy, "Me too. After two rounds in high school I think I am done for good!" They all laughed.

Willow looked up at Buffy, "Are you alright?"

Buffy thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, I'm okay." She took the seat next to Willow, "I could use some sleep though. If someone could just wake me when it's time for college; that'd be great."

"Yeah I think I will skip the college repeat thank you," Sarah added.

"Guys, take a moment to deal with this. We survived," Oz said.

"It was a hell of a battle."

"Not the battle. High school."

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah I skipped that battle." Sam hit his brother on the arm and received one in return. Dean walked away to talk to his dad.

"We're takin' a moment." Everyone got up and started walking away. "Moment's done," Oz turned to join his friends.

The next day everyone gathered outside the Winchester's rented home to say their goodbyes. Xander was taking off on his big road trip and the Winchester's were taking off to continue their hunt after getting some possible leads from Giles. Sam was a little sad to be leaving the first place that seemed like home. His depression grew when he realized that Sarah wasn't planning on leaving with them.

"What are you talkin' about girl?" John seemed almost as upset about her leaving as Sam.

"I'm going to tag along with Xander for a little while to keep him out of trouble. Besides, it will give me a chance to figure out what I wanna do from here."

"In that case, you and I need to talk." John grabbed Xander and pulled him over to the truck. He started giving him a few weapons just in case.

Sam pulled Sarah off to the side, "You could come with us you know."

She didn't like to see him sad but knew that it was better if she left for now at least. "Hey don't be sad. I have a feeling that you and I will see each other again." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "So how does it feel to have spent some time at one school, made friends, and gotten a girlfriend? That is everything you wanted right?"

Sam had said that those were the things he wanted, but now that he had them he would miss it when they were gone. "Yeah, I guess you're right. At least I got a taste of a normal life."

"It doesn't have to stop there. You can go to college and take a break from the hunting like I did. John may not understand, but it is your life. You should do what will make you happy."

Buffy walked over at that moment. She gave Sarah a hug, "You take care of Xander for us okay?

"Of course!"

She hugged Sam next, "Hey if you guys are every in the neighborhood look us up alright? Next time we'll keep the demonic activity to a minimum."

After many goodbyes and an exchange of numbers between Giles and John, the Winchester boys took off to New Mexico to check out a lead concerning some missing kids. All in all it had been well worth it to travel to Sunnydale. The connection with the Slayer and her watcher had led to some leads to find the demon who killed Mary. John had a feeling that he would be using these new connections a lot.

Sam and Dean were glad that their dad had found some information that would help them catch their mom's killer but neither one of them were happy to leave Sunnydale. Sam was going to miss the Scoobies and Sarah. Even with the ascension and blowing up the high school it was the closest he had ever gotten to living a normal life. He would be thinking a lot about Sarah's suggestion about college.

Dean was upset because Sunnydale was always good for some action. He got to do some fighting on his own without his dad looking over his shoulder all the time. Then there was Buffy. Watching Sunnydale fade in the rear view mirror he finally had to admit that he was having feelings for the slayer. He would definitely have to make another trip to Sunnydale in the future.


End file.
